Okami: The Return
by MaduFox990
Summary: Ninetails returns! And she returns to Wep'keer of all places! Amaterasu goes back to defeat her in her human form. But what if she can't go back to the Plains right away? Some Oki x Amaterasu lovin! There may be some content in the future sooooo we're keeping it at T. :
1. Chapter 1

The mother of all that is good. That's what she was referred to as. Personally, she found the name too formal. She much preferred Amaterasu or one of the names Issun had given her.

It had been five years since her little adventure in the human world. Her next task was cleaning up the mess that was the Celestial Plain. When she arrived with Waka, she found a vast grassland that looked similar to a cursed zone. After many months of revising with the help of the other brush gods, things finally were back to normal.

As the supreme goddess, Amaterasu had her own exclusive area. She spent most of the day there, watching the world beneath. She always kept a close eye on the friends she made in her journeys. Susano and Kushi were married and expecting, Otohime was taking good care of her subjects, Kokari did most of the fishing for the people in his village with his dog, Issun was still spreading the word about her, and things in Wep'keer were settled. Kemu had passed away, leaving Samickle in charge of everything. Oki was second in command. Everything was going well. The demons were gone, and everyone went on with their normal lives. They didn't need Amaterasu.

Amaterasu sighed. Living in the Celestial Plain wasn't as glamorous as she thought it might be. She was bored a majority of the time. The Celestials would come and request her audience every so often, but it was never for anything exciting. The brush gods were usually the ones who dealt with the Celestials' problems. If they couldn't come to a consensus, Amaterasu was called in.

Now that her fully power was restored, she was able to speak. She even had a human skin which the gods favored. All the gods walked about in their human forms, wearing long elaborate kimonos and jewels.

Amaterasu wore a long, form fitted white kimono with an intricate gold and red sun design on the skirt. Crimson red was stitched at the ends of her sleeves and at the top of her chest. The skirt flared out once it reached her knee caps. She wore her hair down. It fell to her middle back like a waterfall. It was wavy and long. Amaterasu wore her dress off the shoulder, showing off her crimson design.

Amaterasu took her pale hand and drew in a sun. She decided that today, it would be a very sunny day. Mushi's mother needed her cabbages to grow after all. Amaterasu smiled at the tender memory of being chased around by a large woman.

Amaterasu sighed. She really missed the world below. She loved running through the field. Even though she spend her times fighting demons, she found it peaceful.

Amaterasu heard some footsteps coming closer. She turned around to see Yomigami,Yumigami, and Tachigami. They looked frantic. Their eyes were wide and they were breathing heavily.

"Lady Amaterasu," bowed Yomigami. "There is a major problem."

"What? What's wrong? Everything seemed okay when I checked this morning?" Amaterasu asked, concerned.

"It's Ninetails," Tachigami said sadly. "She's back."

Amaterasu's eyes grew wide. This couldn't be. She had killed her five years ago! There's no way! "What!? Are you positive?"

"Yes, it's her." Yumigami said sadly. "What do you intend to do?"

"Well, I intend on going back down, obviously," Amaterasu snapped. "How long has she been down there?"

"About a week," muttered Tachigami.

"A week? Why wasn't I informed sooner? I need to go right now," Amaterasu pleaded. She was upset about not being told earlier. What the hell were they all doing? Enjoying the show?

"But, Lady Amaterasu-" Yumigami began.

"What!?" she demanded.

"What about your duties here? You're the supreme ruler. We can't just let you leave like this," Yomigami stated.

Amaterasu turned around and stared him in the eyes. "Yes, _I _am the supreme ruler. Therefore, I make the decisions around here. You have no right to tell me what to do. You clearly could have done something, but insisted on leaving in the dark about Ninetail's return. As the supreme ruler, it is my duty to make sure that everyone on Earth be protected," Amaterasu snapped back at the three gods. They starred at the goddess in shock. She was very upset about this. They had put her personal friends' lives in jeopardy. They all stood there, unmoving for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond.

"I am going. Weather any of you want me to or not," Amaterasu said defiantly. They all bowed their heads to show that she was right, and higher up. She was the queen here, and they were the loyal subjects.

"If you intend on going, let me give you this to keep in mind," Yomigami said quietly. "You will go back as a human, and to avoid distractions, I recommend you wear a cloak to hide your ears, tail, and markings. If you are greatly weakened, you will have to wait until fully recovered to return."

Amaterasu nodded. "Yes, I understand. Now, please tell me, where is she lurking?"

They all hesitated and shifted uncomfortably. "She's...in Wep'keer." muttered Tachigami.

Amaterasu's eyes grew wide. She needed to leave now. Her dearest friends were in trouble. The while Oina tribe. She didn't have a second to spare.

Amaterasu turned away and faced the River of the Heavens. "Tell the rest where I'm going. I may not be back for awhile. I'm sure you'll all keep things under control."

The three gods nodded and watched the white beauty slip into the river. Within seconds, the maiden was completely submerged and vanished.

"Good luck, Lady Amaterasu," Yomigami prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of December. It was about five degrees and it was snowing. Wep'keer always had rough winters, but ever since the blizzard the twin demons caused, it hasn't seemed as bad. On this particular day, Oki was out hunting. He had made sure he had a sword on hand. He was being especially cautious after hearing rumors about demons being back. Oki could have sworn that Amaterasu had rid them of the world forever. Things seemed to peaceful when she first left.

Oki turned into his wolf form. It was easier to kill that way and it kept him warmer. He began sniffing around for a little bit and before he actually got scent of something. It smelt a little strange, but he needed to eat something, right? He kept his movements slow and quiet. He didn't want to startled whatever it was. As he got closer, he saw a large black figure. He crept forward little by little before he could actually get a clear view of the creature. When he got close enough, he was able to see that it was, in fact, a demon. It was about his size. It was completely black. It's two front paws were the size of its reptilian face. Its hind legs were like that of a canine. It had six large spike that stood up on its back. After thinking about it for a little bit, Oki figured it'd be best to do away with the demon before it could get closer to the villagers.

Oki rushed in at it with his teeth bared. The demon jumped back and snarled. Oki lunged at its throat, trying to suffocate it, but before he could, the beast swiped at him with its claws. The first swipe just grazed over his shoulder. Oki growled in pain but lunged back at its neck. He was able to tear its neck open, causing the creature to bleed out. Before the creature could respond, Oki hit it with two quick strikes. The demon stopped moving and after a few seconds, its lifeless body turned into dust and disappeared.

Oki grunted. The pain in his shoulder stung. "Damn demon," he muttered to himself as he limped back to the tribe. Hopefully, the hunters would have better luck at gathering some food. He would try later or something.

Once Oki got back, Kai noticed his shoulder.

"Oki! What happened?" she asked as grabbed onto his shoulder and looked at the wound.

"Nothing. _Don't _touch that," he groaned. It was started to hurt even worse now that Kai was picking at it.

"We need to clean this out. What happened?" Kai asked. Starring into Oki's face. Oki finally sighed and relucntantly gave her the answer.

"There was just a demon in the woods. No big deal, its dead now," Oki sighed.

"Well, let's go fix this up," she said softly.

When the arrived back at Kai's hut, Oki didn't say anything. He never was much of a talker but it just made Kai feel awkward. Kai filled a small pot up with hot water and brought it over next to Oki. She sat down next to him and began to clean his wound.

"I though Amaterasu got rid of the demons," she murmured.

"So did I. I wonder why they came back so suddenly," Oki said.

After about 30 minutes, Oki's arm was cleaned out. Oki heard Samickle howling about something, which meant "Oki, come here."

Oki walked up the path towards the chief's hut. He opened the drapes to see Samickle sitting across from some kind of hooded character.

"Who's this?" Oki asked sternly. What was going on?

Samickle looked up at Oki. Oki could see his eyes through his mask. They were worried and desperate. "This woman says that the dreaded Ninetails has returned."

"What!? How does she know?" Oki asked harshly.

"She said she's seen her. She said Ninetails has been stalking the area around us for about a week now. That's the reason for the sudden appearances of demons."

Oki's eyes widened. He looked back at the cloaked figured that had it's back turned. Who was she? How did she know all this?

"For now, she'll be staying with us. I'm trusting you to look after her," Samickle said sternly. Oki knew that there was no use in fighting the will of the chief and reluctantly agreed to Samickle's request. The woman stood up and turned his way. She was thin but still had a womanly figure. Her skin was almost as pale as the snow. She wore a dark brown cloak that stopped mid-calf. The hood she wore covered half of her face. The only thing on her head that was visible was her crimson red lips. She seemed to have thick white hair in which stuck out in the front a bit.

She bowed in front of him. "Thank you, Oki."

Oki was taken aback at her voice. It was beautiful. It was light and sweet, yet strong and confident.

"Y-yes," he said. He wasn't sure what to do with her. Give her a tour maybe? "Well, I'll start by showing you around...I guess."

Oki walked her around the village. Showing her where the huts were, where they gathered for tribe meetings, stuff like that. Eventually, Kai happened upon the two.

"Oh? Who is this?" Kai asked. She seemed taken back. She sounded a little angry too.

"Uhmm-" Oki started. He realized he didn't know her name at all.

"Hello. My name is...Ammy," she said sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

When she had first arrived, Amaterasu had been wondering around naked before she found a cloak. It was a bit uncomfortable in the cold. She wore nothing on her feet so she was a little cold, all in all, the cloak did it's job, though not the most flattering thing. Kai seemed to noticed her bare feet. She looked down and gasped.

"My goodness! Your feet! You'll get frostbite if you don't get some shoes," Kai gasped. Kai started to drag Amaterasu back to her hut before Oki could say anything.

"So, Ammy, where are you from? We usually don't let outsiders in like this," Kai said and she fumbled around her house looking for shoes.

"I uh..live...near... Kamiki. Yeah, I live near Kamiki," Amaterasu lied, trying her hardest not to let out the fact she was the sun goddess.

"I see. So why is Oki looking after you?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure. He's kind of rude." Amaterasu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's not so bad. Once you get to know him, he's very kind and sweet," Kai chuckled. Amaterasu saw where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Right, well anyways, thanks for the shoes," Amaterasu said flatly.

Oki was waiting outside. He was leaning against the side of the hut. When Amaterasu came out, he straightened up.

"Um, I went hunting earlier and didn't have much luck. Would you like to come help hunt?" Oki asked quickly. Truth be told, he was very curious about the woman in the cloak, or Ammy as she called herself. She seemed familiar in a way.

"Yes, I'd love to," Amaterasu said, pulling a sword out from behind her. She was using Thunder Edge, her personal favorite. Oki looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked.

""Uh you must have not noticed it," she lied. He didn't really seem to buy it but he wasn't going to question her.

Oki led the way. It was in part of Yoshpet. It was beautiful. The evergreen trees were huge and full. There were thousands of trees that were scattered around the forest. Amaterasu smiled at the new and improved Yoshpet. It had come a long way since the banishment of Yami.

Oki stopped. He heard something and told Amaterasu to get quiet. Just as they crouched the creature began to emerge. Amaterasu spotted a tail..no two tails...wait nine tails.

The creature stopped moving then suddenly lunged out in front of the two.

"You!" Ninetails screeched shifted her head in the direction of Amaterasu.

"Oki, get back," Amaterasu ordered sternly. She wasn't facing him, and he had his mask on, but she could tell he had a look of confusion on his face.

"What? Are you kidding me? Do you know who this is? We're no match for it. We need to get out of here. Now,: Oki urged grabbing onto her shoulder. Amaterasu shrugged him off.

"Get back now!" Amaterasu shouted at him,shoving a good distance back.

Before Oki could respond, Amaterasu pointed her thundering sword at the demon. The beast jumped at Amaterasu barring it's massive teeth. Amaterasu dodged, hitting it over the head with her sword a couple of time. Ninetails stood back and growled. She turned and reached for her sword. Just as it was raised, Amaterasu shot a bolt of lightning at it, electrocuting the beast. Wait, electrocuting? Ninetails recoiled and suddenly three of her tails vanished. How was this happening?

Amaterasu stood back and threw a vengeance slip and Ninetails. The explosion caused the fox to lose two more of her tails. Ninetails barked and lunged at Amaterasu again, this time with the sword. The sword gabbed Amaterasu on the shoulder but she was able to move away quickly enough without receiving any substantial damage. Amaterasu threw a fiery blaze into the fox's face before using the veil of mist so she could sneak behind.

Oki stood back in wonderment. Just who was this woman? She was using all sorts of powers, even slowing down time. It couldn't be...could it?

When Amaterasu reached Ninetail's rear, she used power slash to sever two more of the tails of. This infuriated Ninetails.

"Damn mutt!" she bellowed.

_Mutt? _Oki thought. The woman before him clearly was a woman.

As Amaterasu fell back, she could see that Ninetails was coming in for another attack; however, it she was a little late. Ninetails's sword plunged through Amaterasu's small body. Amaterasu heard a gasp from Oki. Before she could stop him, he jumped out in front of her and held is sword out.

"Don't come any closer," Oki warned. Amaterasu's eyes grew wide. What was he thinking? Did he want to die?

Oki jumped at Ninetails, sword ready to slash. But before Amaterasu could see what happened, everything got blurry and went black.


End file.
